Pound Puppies
Pound Puppies is an animated TV special, later a Saturday morning cartoon, based on a line of plush dogs. The special was produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1985, and the series began on ABC the next year. Overview The main characters are a group of humanized dogs who live in a dog pound and help other dogs find loving homes. The canine heroes pretend to be normal dogs, except in the presence of Holly, the orphan girl who cares for them. Unfortunately, Holly's guardian, Katrina Stoneheart, hates dogs and is constantly plotting to kill the Pound Puppies. In the second season of Pound Puppies, some of the dogs' personalities were changed. The Pound Puppies and Holly were now freedom fighters operating from an elaborate underground base, trying to save the dogs from Katrina, who was now running the pound in the manner of a concentration camp, and find lonely children to adopt them. Voice cast * Charlie Adler * Adrienne Alexander as Brattina * Chad Allen * René Auberjonois * Bever-Leigh Banfield * Allyce Beasley * Brice Beckham * Gregg Berger * Sorrell Booke * Deonca Brown * Steve Bulen * Arthur Burghardt * Ruth Buzzi as Nose Marie * Pat Carroll as Katrina Stoneheart * Nancy Cartwright as Bright Eyes * Kristina Chan * Danny Cooksey * Peter Cullen * Brian Cummings * Jim Cummings * Gabriel Damon * Barry Dennen * Robert DoQui * Casey Ellison * Richard Erdman * Ami Foster as Holly * Pat Fraley * Lauri Fraser * Joan Gardner * Linda Gary * Dan Gilvezan as Cooler * Phillip Glasser * Justin Gocke * Benji Gregory * Edan Gross * Kathleen Helppie-Shipley * Lise Hilboldt * Dana Hill * Joshua Horowitz * Ernie Hudson * Erv Immeman * Vaughn Tyree Jelks * Ed Begley, Jr. * Thy Lee * Katie Leigh * Michael Lembeck * Marilyn Lightstone * Nancy Linari * June Lockhart * Chuck McCann * David Mendenhall * Don Messick * Haunani Minn * Brian Stokes Mitchell * Robert Morse as Howler * Lorenzo Music * Patricia Parris * Rob Paulsen * Julie Payne * Philip Proctor * Clive Revill * Alexis Rhee * Roger Rose * Ann Ryerson * Ronnie Schell * Kath Soucie * Leslie Speights * John Stephenson * Lauren-Marie Taylor * Russi Taylor * Janice Tori * Marcelo Tubert * B. J. Ward as Whopper * Frank Welker as Catgut * R.J. Williams * Mitsuru Yamahata * Dion Zamora * Patric Zimmerman Episodes Season 1 # Bright Eyes, Come Home # How to Found a Pound # From Wags to Riches # Snowbound Pound # The Fairy Dogmother # Whopper Cries Uncle # In Pups We Trust # The Captain and the Cats # Secret Agent Pup # Wagga Wagga # The Star Pup # Happy Howlidays # Ghost Hounders Season 2 The second season had two stories in each of the first 10 half-hour episodes. # Whopper Gets the Point / Bird Dog # Tail of the Pup / King Whopper # Tuffy Gets Fluffy / Casey, Come Home # Where Do Puppies Come From? / Pups on the Loose # The Invisible Friend / Kid in the Doghouse # Little Big Dog / The Bright Eyes Mob # Good Night, Sweet Pups / The Rescue Pups # Nose Marie Day / Snow Puppies # Where's the Fire? / The Wonderful World of Whopper # Bright Lights, Bright Eyes / Dog and Caterpillar # Garbage Night: The Musical # Peter Pup # Cooler, Come Back Production Credits Season 1 (1986) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Associate Producers: Berny Wolf, Lynn Hoag * Story Editors: Tom Ruegger, Charles M. Howell, IV * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Art Davis, Don Lusk, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Animation Directors: Jay Sarbry, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Joan Drake, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, Don Patterson, Joanna Romersa, Paul Sommers, Tim Walker * Story Direction: Dale Barnhart, Ric Estrada, Michael Kim, Art Leonardi, Jim Shull, Valerio Ventura, Jack White * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Chad Allen, Steve Bulen, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Pat Carroll, Nancy Cartwright, Danny Cooskey, Peter Cullen, Brian Cummings, Barry Dennen, Bob Doqui, Casey Ellison, Dick Erdman, Ami Foster, Pat Fraley, Joan Gardner, Linda Gary, Dan Gilvezan, Marilyn Lightstone, June Lockhart, Chuck McCann, Haunani Minn, Bobby Morse, Clive Revill, Roger Rose, Ronnie Schell, John Stephenson, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, Patric Zimmerman * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Art Leonardi * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Music Coordinator: Joanne Miller * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Lance Faulk, David Hill, Dana O'Connor, Tony Sgroi, Valerio Ventura * Key Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Key Background: Mike Humphries, Eric Heschong, Andy Phillipson, Ron Roesch * Xerox Checker: Christine O'Connor * Color Design: Alison Leopold * Production Assistants: Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Victoria McCollum, Ginger Otto, Barbara Dierks, Robin Strickland * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Daniels McLean * Effects Editors: Tim Iverson, David M. Cowan, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki, Brian Baker, Mary Gleason, Michael Bradley, Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions, Inc., Cuckoos Nest Studios * Overseas Layout Supervisor: Kevin Richardson * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © Copyright 1986 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Tonka Corporation · All Rights Reserved · The trademark POUND PUPPIES is owned by Pound Puppies, Inc. Season 2 (1987) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Kay Wright * Story Editors: Tom Ruegger, John Ludin * Associate Story Editor: Earl Kress * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Creative Consultant: Tom Ruegger * Directors: Don Lusk, Paul Sommer, John Kimball, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Joel Seibel, Jim Willoughby, Dale Barnhart, Jim Shull, Roy Wilson * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, René Auberjonois, Bever-Leigh Banfield, Allyce Beasley, Brice Beckham, Gregg Berger, Deonca Brown, Ruth Buzzi, Nancy Cartwright, Pat Carroll, Kristina Chan, Danny Cooksey, Jim Cummings, Gabriel Damon, Barry Dennen, Ami Foster, Lauri Fraser, Dan Gilvezan, Phillip Glasser, Justin Gocke, Benjie Gregory, Edan Gross, Kathleen Hellpie, Lise Hilboldt, Dana Hill, Josh Horowitz, Ernie Hudson, Erv Immerman, Vaughn Jelks, Thy Lee, Katie Leigh, Michael Lembeck, Nancy Linari, David Mendenhall, Robert Morse, Lorenzo Music, Patty Parris, Philip Proctor, Susan Rhee, Ann Ryerson, Kath Soucie, Leslie Speights, Lauren Taylor, Russi Taylor, Janice Tori, Marcelo Tubert, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker, R. J. Williams, Mitsuru Yamahata, Dion Zamora * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title: Bill Perez * Music Composed & Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Unit Head: Lew Ott * Character Design: Len Smith, Mark Christiansen, Lee Evans, William Frake, III, Brian Hogan, Jesus Rodriguez, Tony Sgroi * Layout Supervisor: Margaret Parkes * Key Layouts: William Frake, III, Michael Humphries, Bill Proctor, John Guerin, Mike Kawaguchi * Layouts: Peter Sheehan * Animation Supervisor: Jon McClenahan * Animation: Ian Harrowell, Jacques Muller, Steven Taylor * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Rick Tinschert * Inbetweener: David Law * Key Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Richard Zaloudek * Key Backgrounds: Michael Humphries * Animation Checking Supervisor: Ellen Bayley * Color Design: Olga Zahorsky * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzel * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Production Assistants: Victoria McCollum, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Ginger Robertson, Robin Strickland * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Manager: Joed Eaton * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Music Editors: Joe Sandusky, Terry Moore, Rick Eisman * Effects Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, Carol Lewis, David Cowan, Tim Iverson, Michele Iverson, Jerry Winicki * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, James Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson, Lee-Tsu Aries * Production Coordinator: Lynette McClean * Production Manager: Wayne Dearing * Additional Animation by: Hanna-Barbera Australia * "Pound Puppies" toys are manufactured and sold by Tonka * which paid part of the production costs for this program series. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © Copyright 1987 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. and Tonka Corporation · All Rights Reserved · The trademark POUND PUPPIES is owned by Pound Puppies, Inc. External Links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0090503/ Pound Puppies] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/P-R/Pound_Puppies/ Pound Puppies] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:Cartoons only released on VHS Category:The Funtastic Index